Naruto Summer Camp
by moonlightstar12
Summary: What happens when the Naruto crew stumbles into a hole that leads to America where a new girl named Sayuri and her wolf Tenshi are hosting a summer camp? You have to read to find out. And you can be apart of the action! Send in your character in a review!


Naruto Summer Camp

Naruto Summer Camp!

By: moonlightstar12

Inspired by: Lady Kunai's Interactive Akatsuki Summer Camp

Hey! Its me! moonlightstar12! This is my first try at something like this! I got the idea to write this from Lady Kunai's story. Thank you! Please enjoy! And there is NO YAOI in this fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other OCs other than Sayuri and Tenshi!

The day started off just as any other day would. Every last person in Konoha was woken up by the number one hyper active knuckle-head ninja as he ran down the streets of Konoha making as much noise as possible as he is running from a certain pink haired girl who was screaming at him at the top of her lungs "NARUTO!"

Naruto was running as fast as he possibly could. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was running. He just was. When all of a sudden Sakura yelled, "Naruto! Stop!"

Naruto stopped running just in time to see there was something in front of him. It was a huge hole. Naruto looked around from left to right, confused.

_That's weird. I know this part of town. This hole wasn't here before. _Thought Naruto as he stared at the hole. It was about as big as a swimming pool but all you could see in it was black.

By then Sakura had come running up to him and, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be chasing and beating Naruto to a bloody pulp, stared at the hole wide-eyed. "I wonder what that is. I don't think that was here yesterday." Said Sakura.

Naruto nodded. "It wasn't." agreed Naruto as he kneeled down next to the hole. He then stuck his arm down into the blackness. Naruto nodded in understanding. "This is a deep hole. I stuck my arm down there. I could tell that my arm was no where near the bottom. But I want to see if there is a bottom." Said Naruto as he brightened up greatly at the last part of his statement. He thought of the hole as a challenge and he wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

Sakura paled. "Na-Na-Naruto! You know you can't go down there alone!" yelled Sakura as worried as ever.

Naruto grinned. "Of course I know that! That's why you and all the other genin I can find are going to go with me!"

Sakura smiled. "Oh, good you had me wor-" Sakura frowned as soon as she realized what he had just said. "Who do you think will want to go in that?" she said as she pointed at the hole.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." He said as he ran off in some random direction in search of more people.

By noon Naruto had been around all of Konoha and every genin he had seen he told them to go to the place where he and Sakura had found the hole. He told them it was very important. As he gathered the last of the genin he returned to the hole himself.

Surrounding him was Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten, Ino, Sasuke (A/N: Sasuke is still in the village right now), Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Alright Dobe. What's so important?" asked Sasuke as he stared at Naruto looking very bored.

"Shut up, Teme. I told you all to come here because of that." He said while pointing at the hole.

The group stared at the hole. "So what? It's a hole." Said Neji as he glared at Naruto for making him come here for a stupid reason like that.

Naruto shook his head. "Yeah but I can't touch the bottom. And plus that hole wasn't there before." Reasoned Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head too. "So the hole is not as deep as your hand and something males a hole in the earth. No big deal."

Naruto fumed. "Well maybe it's as tall as you standing up. Go jump in and see how deep it is and then climb out when you hit the bottom."

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "Alright Dobe. If it'll get you to shut up." He said as he walked over to the hold and started to climb in.

"U-Uchiha-san! Pl-please stop!" said Hinata as she looked at the hole through her activated Byakugan.

Said Uchiha stopped and looked at Hinata. "What?"

Everyone turned to her. She blushed from the attention she was getting but continued on. "The h-hole is n-not l-like a r-r-regular hole." She said.

Sasuke snorted. "I don't see what's different." He said as he continued to climb into the hole. He was hanging on the ledge and let go.

"NO!" screeched Hinata as she ran after Sasuke and tried to pull him back. He was too heavy for her and she ended up falling in with him.

All you could here was there screams. And then a blinding flash of light appeared from the hole and then it went dark again.

The rest of the group stared wide-eyed at the hole. "Hinata!" said Neji as he looked at the hole and ran to the edge to see if they hit the bottom. He couldn't see the bottom. So he did the first thing that came to mind.

He hoisted himself up with his arm and then launched himself into the hole. He screamed too. The same light flashed again and once again it went dark.

The others stared at the hole that had completely swallowed up three of they're friends. "I didn't here them hit the ground." Whispered Sakura as she stared at the hole. Then she got angry and turned her anger to Naruto. "NARUTO! It's your fault!" she screeched as she started to run after the now afraid blond.

"I-I didn't know they were going to disappear." Said Naruto as he ran from Sakura who was chasing him again. And then it happened.

Naruto ran too close to the hole and ended up barely on there side, flailing his arms trying to regain balance. Sakura couldn't stop herself in time to not collide with Naruto.

She did and ended up pushing him into the hole with her losing her balance and falling in after. They screamed too. And then the light came on them too and then it went dark again.

The others stared at the hole. "We have to go and get them." Stated Ten Ten as she stare at the hole and then up to her friends that were left.

They all hesitated for a few seconds but then nodded. One by one they walked into the hole. Each one screamed loudly. And every time someone fell the light came. When the last genin fell into the hole it disappeared with a loud sound that sounded like the earth was closing up really fast, which is exactly what it was doing.

"OW!" yelled Sasuke as he finally hit the bottom with a loud thud! "OW!!" yelled Sasuke again as Hinata hit the bottom as well, landing on top of the surprised Uchiha. All that was heard was an extremely loud yowl of pain as the rest of the genin fell as well all of them falling in a pile of ninja.

Ino, being the one on the top of the pile of children, sat up from laying on top of Kiba and looked around. She gasped. "Wow! Look at this place!"

"It's pretty, isn't it?" said a voice that was coming from the corner of the field they landed in. The group fell apart from their pile and then sat up to look at the person the voice came from.

"Hey there!" said the person who they all now recognized as a girl. The girl was a little tall but didn't look that much older than what they were. She had short hair that was totally messy and was sticking up all over her head in several directions in an completely untamable way. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with a lighter blue undershirt and she had a pair of jeans on with holes near the knees. She had a lily in her hair. But there was something different about her. She had wolf ears on the top of her head instead of human ears and she had a tail coming out of her jeans. When she smiled at the group you could see a set of small fangs in her mouth. And one last thing. There was a pure white wolf that came up to the girl's waist sitting next to her.

The group stared dumbly at the girl and then at the wolf and then back at her.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto after ten seconds of dumb staring.

The girl smiled revealing her fangs. "I'm Sayuri!" she said as she pumped her fists in the air. "And this is Tenshi." She said as she pointed at the wolf. The wolf barked happily at her in return.

"Okay. Hello Sayuri and Tenshi. New question. Where are we?" continued Naruto.

"My new summer camp!" said Sayuri as she grinned broadly at them.

"WHAT?!" was all that could be heard for miles around.

"Ow! Ya'll didn't have to yell so loud." Sayuri said as she rubbed her ears and the wolf howled painfully.

"Sorry. We were just surprised." Apologized Sakura as she stepped forward from the group.

"Its alright." Said Sayuri.

"Okay, why are we at a summer camp? And how did we get to a summer camp? And where is this place? And how did we get here? And are you the only one here?" rambled Kiba as he stepped forward too.

Sayuri blinked in surprise. "In order, because I wanted you to be here. You fell down the hole. In America. Once again, you fell down the hole. And not for long." Answered Sayuri.

Kiba was surprised as well. "Why do you want use at a summer camp? How did we get here if we fell down a hole? What and where is America? And what does that last part mean?" said Kiba.

Sayuri scowled. "Stop asking questions. You'll figure out soon enough. But I'll tell you this. I want you guys to help me run the camp. We're going to get campers here soon and I need help so you guys are going to help. Of course I don't need all of you but since all of you came here then I won't send you back." Explained Sayuri.

The group of shinobi and kunoichi all stared at her like she was crazy. "So you're telling us that you brought us here through a hole to run a summer camp in some random place we never heard of just because you want us to?" said Ten Ten as she walked up to her friends.

Sayuri smiled brightly. "Yep! Isn't it awesome?"

Sasuke scowled. "No. It isn't. That doesn't explain why you made use come here through a hole."

Sayuri looked taken aback. "I didn't make you guys come here. You came by yourselves. All I did was make a way for you to get here."

Sasuke's scowl grew. "Same thing. Why did you make us come through a whole."

"Because I knew some of you wouldn't have come without a reason so I gave you all one." Sayuri said while pointing out Sasuke and Neji mainly.

They both frowned.

"Anyway, you said there would be campers here. So since you're here first that means you're the camper consoler?" asked Shikamaru as he lazily stepped forward.

"Yes. Why?" asked Sayuri.

"You look like you're barely older than us. How old are you?" said Neji as he stopped frowning and stepped forward.

Sayuri looked embarrassed and looked down at the ground. "12."

"WHAT?!" yelled the group making both Tenshi and Sayuri howl and yowl with pain. Sayuri was desperately trying to covered her ears and Tenshi was trying to do the same.

Sayuri's dark brown eyes flickered red for a second and then turned back to dark brown. "Stop doing that!" she yelled glaring menacingly at the group.

They looked surprised but nodded. Sayuri went back to her cheerful self.

"Thank you!" she said while smiling broadly. "Now we wasted enough time here. I need to show you guys around before the campers get here." She said as she turned around and bounded away quickly followed by her wolf companion.

The group of ninja looked at each other and back and then quickly ran after the wolf girl.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you guys like my story! This will be an interactive story which means that you make your own character and send them to me and I'll put them in the story as campers. We could have one or two more teachers but the Naruto cast will do a lot of the teaching. **

**To send in a character you need to review and follow this format. And by the way, the Naruto cast are mostly the same age as me or a little older than me. The oldest will be Temari who is 15 but the Sand Siblings aren't in the story right now. The youngest is Hinata who is 12. And the campers will be living in cabins. There are, right now, two cabins. That means eight campers. If I get more than eight camper review sign up things I'll add more cabins. I'll keep on doing that until there are no more newbie people. So start reviewing! Start with cabins 1 and 2 to chose from. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other stuff:**

**Cabin #:**

**So please R&R!**


End file.
